File systems are generally implemented in computing systems to handle data storage and retrieval using data storage devices. File systems handle data in the form of file system objects, such as files and directories. Each file system object is associated with metadata that is used for manipulation and maintenance of the file system object. The metadata can include regular attributes and extended attributes. While regular attributes have a purpose and size defined by the file system, extended attributes can be used to store additional information about the file system object, which may not be covered by the regular attributes. The extended attribute may be system defined or user defined and can vary in size. For example, extended attributes can be used to store information, such as author of a document, cryptographic hash, checksum, digital signature, and access control list.